Amphibia (TV series)
Amphibia is an American animated television series for Cartoon Network. The series was created by Daniel Chong, who also created We Bare Bears. It premiered on June 17, 2019. The first episode was previewed on the Cartoon Network app and YouTube on June 14, 2019. The first season concluded on July 18, 2019. Amphibia has been renewed for a second season. Plot The series chronicles the adventures of a self-centered 13-year-old Thai-American girl named Anne Boonchuy.4 After stealing a mysterious music box on her birthday, she is magically transported to Amphibia, a wild marshland-themed lilypad-shaped island full of talking frog-people. She soon meets and befriends an adventurous 10-year-old frog named Sprig Plantar who will guide her to be a true hero while discovering the first true friendship of her life.56 In addition, she also must help the frog-people of Wartwood deal with the toad-people of Toad Tower led by Captain Grime. Characters Main characters * Anne Boonchuy (voiced by Brenda Song) - A 13-year-old Thai-American girl who finds a mysterious music box that leads her to Amphibia. She must adjust to her new life and face the ups and downs of Amphibia.7 Upon arrival, she somehow lost her right shoe. * Sprig Plantar (voiced by Justin Felbinger) - A 10-year-old adventurous and curious pink frog who befriends Anne.8 * Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Sprig and Polly's 68-year-old traditional and overprotective grandpa.2 * Polly Plantar (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - Sprig's polliwog sister who carries herself around inside a bucket.2 Recurring Wartwood inhabitants * Mayor Toadstool (voiced by Stephen Root) - A toad who is the corrupt mayor of Wartwood Swamp. He has a tendency to raise the taxes on anything. ** Toadie (voiced by Jack McBrayer) - Mayor Toadstool's loyal assistant. * One-Eyed Wally (voiced by James Patrick Stuart) - A local town vagrant. * Sadie Croaker (voiced by Laila Berzins) - An old lady with a cataract in her left eye who runs a dairy. * Felicia Sundew (voiced by Kaitlyn Robrock) - The owner of "Felicia's Tea Shop". She is Ivy's mother and Sylvia's daughter. * Sylvia Sundew (voiced by Mona Marshall) - Felicia's mother, Ivy's grandmother and Hop Pop's girlfriend. * Ivy Sundew (voiced by Katie Crown) - Felicia's daughter, Sylvia's granddaughter, and Sprig's girlfriend. * Leopold Loggle (voiced by Brian Maillard) - An axolotl who is the town's wood-smith. * Albus Duckweed (voiced by Kevin McDonald) - A newt who acts as the master of ceremonies and a food critic. * Stumpy (voiced by John DiMaggio) - The cook and owner of "Stumpy's Diner" with interchangeable hands. * Mr. Flour (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The baker and owner of "Flour & Daughter's Bakery" who is Maddie's father. * Maddie Flour (voiced by Jill Bartlet) - Mr. Flour's daughter and Sprig's ex-fiancee. * Quentin (voiced by Scott Menville) - The cashier and custodian at "Grub & Go". Toad Tower inhabitants * Grime (voiced by Troy Baker) - A villainous one-eyed toad who is the captain of Toad Tower and the primary antagonist of the series. * Sasha (voiced by Anna Akana) - Anne's former human friend who was captured by Grime and became his new lieutenant. She was the one who made Anne steal the Calamity Box that transported them both to Amphibia. * Bog (voiced by Darin De Paul) - A ruthless toad soldier who wields a giant hammer. * Fens (voiced by April Winchell) - An aggressive female toad soldier who fights with a kanabō. * Percy (voiced by Matt Jones) - A friendly toad soldier who dreams of being a jester. Production Amphibia was created by Daniel Chong, previously creating We Bare Bearss. According to his Twitter account, he had been working on the series for almost two years before being greenlit. On February 23, 2018, Amphibia was greenlit by Cartoon Network alongside The Owl House.1 On March 27, 2019, it was revealed that Brenda Song would be the voice of Anne Boonchuy.7 On May 15, 2019, Cartoon Network renewed Amphibia for a second season ahead of its premiere.211 Rough Draft Korea, SMIP, and Saerom each provide animation, and takes about nine months for each episode to be complete.10 Marketing On July 19, 2018, at San Diego Comic-Con, Cartoon Network released an early version of the intro for the series.12 On May 14, 2019, Cartoon Network released the trailer.15 On May 17, 2019, Cartoon Network released the final version of the intro.16 Amphibia will also be scheduled to include shorts, beginning with Teen Girl in a Frog World. Episodesedit Reception Critical reception Amphibia received a positive reception from critics. Common Sense Media's Emily Ashby praised the series for its characters and themes, writing that "Sprig and Anne's adventures are a joy to behold, mostly thanks to their delightfully compatible personalities and the sweet friendship that develops between them" and that "the story illustrates issues like bullying and emotional manipulation in ways that will resonate with kids and tweens and can prompt discussions about the topics".42 Bekah Burbank of LaughingPlace.com praised the series' ability to balance its humor and its terror elements, as well as its pacing, characters, and animation, stating that "Amphibia is clever and goofy with plenty of jokes to keep kids laughing and just enough scary content to hold their attention. The show moves quickly and is broken into two 11-minute episodes that, at least for the premiere, form one complete chapter. The animation is bouncy and colorful and the characters are a delight".43 Collider's Dave Trumbore gave the series' first two episodes a 4 stars rating, feeling that they "served as a great introduction to the series".44 Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki